


Let Me Treasure You

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek god au, Implied Larry, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Percy Jackson AU, mythology AU, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a douchecanoe and Zayn really doesn't want to like him, but maybe it can work out? </p><p>(AKA Liam's a pressured son of Zeus, Zayn's the new Aphrodite kid and Harry knew all of this would happen before it did)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Treasure You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not even the gods above (can separate the two of us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228297) by [nouiiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiiam/pseuds/nouiiam). 



> heyo, new fic! There might be some fics, since this one isn't beta'd. And I wrote it in less than 24 hours, oh god. Hope you like it, and find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/) title and lyrics taken from treasure by bruno mars
> 
> EDIT 03/04/14: Hey guys! Someone fabulous translated this into русский so read it [здесь](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1721257)

Everything starts with a letter.

 

Harry Potter started with a letter, and… Probably some other ones, but Zayn can’t remember them.

 

His adventure starts with a letter addressed to him, sealed with a golden stamp. His hands feel over the letter, not opening it. He had sent a text to his father about it, and he had said not to open it yet.

 

It was tempting, to just open it, but Zayn knew not to fall into the temptations. It took his dad a couple hours, but he finally came home from work.

 

The house was silent, for once. He lived with his mum, dad and three half sisters, Doniya, Waliyha and Safaa. Doniya was older than him by year but the reason he was only their half sibling was because his dad had cheated (his mum and dad were going through a rough time, and his dad had cheated on her. Zayn had arrived on their doorsteps 9 months later).

 

His dad comes into the living room, and sat beside him on their old couch. The letter was sitting on the equally old coffee table, staring up at them. “Zayn.” HIs dad says softly. “This letter will explaining everything, who your mum is and… I know it will be hard to believe, but just try son.”

 

Zayn raised an eyebrow at his dad, and picks up the letter. He flips it over but then stops. “She’s not… Famous or something, is she?”

 

His dad shrugs. “Something along those lines.”

 

Zayn bites his bottom lip for a second, before breaking the seal. The air seems to shimmer pink, but Zayn knows that’s impossible, but the room does start to smell Myrtle, a type of flower. Zayn tugged the yellowish paper out of the envelop and begun to read.

 

 _Mr Zayn Jawaad Malik_ , it reads in big loopy letters. _I do hope I sent this to the right place, mortal mail is so confusing. I have no idea how Hermes does it, bless him. I do bet you’re wondering who I am. My name is Aphrodite, and I’m the goddess of beauty and love. Well, lust, technically. Eros would have my hair if I said I was the goddess of love, such a baby that one. I can see why the Romans made him out to be one. Anyways, lovely, you probably don’t believe me. I have no way to prove it to you, as I’m stuck up in mount Olympus (Zeus is having a fit again), but if you ask your father, he will tell you everything, including how we met. The reason you’re getting this so late, is I had no idea that you were mine (though, your undeniable beauty makes sense) until Eileithyia and Hestia had a word with me (I had a couple children around the same time as you, it gets a little confusing at times, remembering which is mine and which I’ve just blessed with beauty). Now, the reason I’m writing to you is there’s a small camp off the coast of Bude. Barely a dot on a map, and most mortal think it’s just an island with trees. That’s just a glamor. Now, you have absolutely no way to believe if this is real or not, but do ask your father. He’ll tell you everything I told him when we met (hopefully he’ll remember it, he was rather drunk). Lots of love, mummy Aphrodite_

 

Zayn finishes reading the letter, and then places it on the table, head spinning. His dad’s watching him with a concerned look, but Zayn can barely pay attention. His mother, his biological mother, is a mother fucking Greek Goddess. “Dad…” He says, looking up at his dad after a couple moments.

 

“You have a lot of questions, I know.” His dad says softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I still do, too, but I’ll try and do my best to answer them.”

 

“My mother’s a Greek Goddess.” He says plainly, eyes wide. “Holy fuck.”

 

“Language.” His dad says automatically, before shaking his head with a small smile. “I know, though, I couldn’t believe it when she told me. Though, I think half the reason I did was because I was drunk off my ass.” He smiles at Zayn softly. “She looked a lot like Trisha, too. Said she didn’t exactly have a solid form, she just took whatever form the person found most beautiful.”

 

Zayn looks from the letter to his dad before sighing and rubbing his face. “So what happened that night dad?”

 

“I went to bar after a particularly bad fight with your mum, had maybe a couple drinks too many when this beautiful woman walks up to me. At first I think it’s your mother, but then a couple things are off about her. We had a couple drinks and talked a bit before going to a grimy hotel nearby. I uh,” His dad looks away, coughing. “Anyways, the next morning I felt… Horrible, that I had cheated on your mother and I don’t know why, but Aphrodite explained who she was to me. I didn’t believe her at first, not fully, but I had known something was off about her.”

 

“So, what?” Zayn asks. “You went home afterward, told mum and then I showed up 9 months later?”

 

He nods. “That’s the gist of it, yes.”

 

“So…” Zayn says, still not fully believing him but willing to bite. “This camp she mentioned…?”

 

He shakes his head. “I don’t know much about it, other than it’s for people like you, half-bloods she said they- you’re called Demigods.”

 

“You don’t think that this could be someone wanting to, I don’t know, kill us or something?” Zayn can’t help but ask.

 

His dad shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.” He pauses. “Look, the camp starts in a week, for the summer kids, that much I know, and if you want… I’ll take you to the fairy that goes to the island. It’s up to you son.”

 

Zayn nods, looking at the paper. “I’ll… Think about it.”

 

____________________________________

 

It’s exactly a week later, and Zayn’s with his dad at the fairy station.

 

He couldn’t say no, if he’s being honset. He’s always read about his favourite characters running off and having adventures (whether they wanted them or not) and he couldn’t turn down his own adventure. Even if it probably will end up with his death.

 

Oh well.

 

He hikes his duffel bag higher up on his shoulder, straightening out his leather jacket as he does so. Zayn maybe isn’t the smartest person when it comes to dressing, but he does have to admit, he looks good (another thing to add to the My-biological-mum-is-probably-Aphrodite list). He had randomly picked out some black jeans, an old Vans shirt and, of course, his leather jacket.

 

He looks around at the port, and he can see that there’s a couple other people who look just as nervous as he feels, but some of them look ecstatic and are talking to a few of their friends. There’s some parents too, but not too many.

 

“First year mate?” An unfamiliar voice asks him. Zayn turns around to be face to face with a short blonde boy, dressed in some loose shorts and a tank top with a guitar case on his back. He has a snap back on backwards too, and Zayn can feel himself wanting to hate the probable frat boy, but for some reason, he can’t.

 

“Uh…” Zayn says, unsure of how to reply.

 

“At the camp.” The frat boy clarifes. He sticks out his hand. “M’Niall.”

 

Zayn shakes his hand quickly before shoving his hands back into his pocket. The boy, Niall, has rather warm and sweaty hands, Zayn found, and he’d rather not have to touch them too long. “Zayn.”

 

Niall grins at him. “Knew that.” He laughs as Zayn raises an eyebrow at him. “Son of Apollo. Greek God of music, honesty, poetry, prophecy, and sun. Probably some other stuff too, but meh. You’re what? Son of… Hades?”

 

“I thought you said you were the son of a prophet god?” Zayn loks at him. “Shouldn’t you already know that?”

 

Niall shrugs. “I was never really blessed with the prophecy part. I get bits here and there, mostly gut feelings. So what, son of Hades or not?”

 

“Aphrodite.” Zayn answers and Niall makes a little ‘ahhh’ noise.

 

“I can see that.”

 

Zayn nods, and lets the conversation fall onto Niall’s chatter, not really saying anything as he continues to wait for the fairy. It arrives about 5 minutes later, and Niall’s running onto the boat before it’s even come to a full stop. Zayn’s father comes behind him, clapping a hand on his back. “This is where we say goodbye son.”

 

“Just for a couple months.” Zayn says softly before hugging his dad. It’s tight, but quick. He pulls back and looks at his feet. “I’ll miss you…”

 

“I know you will son. I’ll miss you too.” His dad says, eyes blinking back tears. “Now, go get a good seat on that bus. I’ll see you in two months.”

 

As much as Zayn wanted to bring his phone, mostly just to call his parents and sisters, he wasn’t allowed to. He had received another letter from Aphrodite a couple days after the first one, telling him what and what not to bring to the camp. The cell phone was on the do not bring list, saying that it (a) wouldn’t work and (b) could attract monsters.

 

Zayn really hoped he wouldn’t run into any mythological creatures, especially not after looking them up (some of them had given Zayn nightmares, ok. They were not cool). He steps onto the boat, and the workers (satyrs, if the goat legs were telling him anything) closed the gates of the boat. Zayn stayed at the back of it for a couple moments longer, waving to his dad and then watching him get into the car and drive off.

 

Someone places a hand on his shoulder, and Zayn looks up to see Niall looking at him with a concerned expression. “You ok mate?”

 

Zayn takes a deep breath, then nods. “Yeah I’m… I’m good.”

 

Niall smiles brightly at him, and really, Zayn can see where the whole sun thing shines through. Haha. Shines. Get it? Zayn shakes his head slightly at his own pun as Niall leads him towards the front of the boat, talking excitedly.

 

When they get to the front of the boat, Zayn can already see bits of the camp. There’s an old Greek styles building that he can already see the top of, and what looks like a big rock wall just east of it. There’s a lot of trees, too. “That right there is the dinning hall.” Niall says, pointing out the old Greek building. “And that big rock sticking out there is a climbing wall. We do a lot of our training there too, especially since it’s right beside the medic cabin. So, yeah, we train by either by the big rock, as it’s called, or in the field over there.” He moves his finger so it’s pointing to a clearing west of the dinning hall. “Behind that clearing, is the cabins. You stay with the brothers or sisters in them, by the way. There’s an arena just past that, it’s used for challenges and stuff. Beside that is the armory, then the stables. To the east of them by a bit, is the leader’s cabin. That’d be Paul, he’s a son of Ares, and Simon, he’s a son of Apollo. Then there’s a field that’s used for everything from football to volleyball. And behind that is the arts and craft’s center/lessons room. And, lastly, is the pit.”

 

“Pit?” Zayn asks.

 

Niall nods. “We have campfires every night. It’s wicked. We also have our big meetings there. Well. Some.”

 

Zayn nods as well, taking all of the information in and making a mental map of everything. “It, uh, it sounds a lot like Camp Half-Blood. From the Percy Jackson series.” He admits.

 

Niall snorts. “That’s because the guy who wrote it, Rick whats-his-face is a son of Momus, the god of writing, ridicule, mockery and that shit. It’s the same camp that he wrote about, it just moves with Mount Olympus. It was in America, but some mortal got so obsessed with the book series that they were trying to find the camp or Mount Olympus, so Zeus moved it over here.”

 

“He moved Mount Olympus.” Zayn said flatly. Niall nodded.

 

“Zeus is the hotshot type of guy.” He snorts. “Wait till you meet his son, Liam. He’s a bit of an obnoxious bastard. No idea why Lou hangs out with him.”

 

“Lou?” Zayn asks.

 

“My brother.” He says. “Well, half brother. He’s a son of Apollo too. Louis’s cool except he’s befriended Liam for some reason.”

 

“What exactly is so bad about Liam?” Zayn asks. He’s a firm believer in not judging someone till you get to know them.

 

Niall rolls his eyes. “I mean, he can be ok, but most of the time he’s got to be #1, whether it be fighting or in the lessons, just in everything. Plus he’s a douchecanoe.”

 

Zayn raises an eyebrow at Niall’s choice of swear word, and Niall shrugs. “So, lessons are they like…?” Zayn asks, not completely sure on what he is asking.

 

“They’re not bad.” Niall says. “There’s basic ones that you’ll take with demigods from every cabin, like learning the myths and what each god is a god of, then there’s also training that you do with both your cabin and other demigods. Then there’s lessons that the head person of your cabin does. For us Apollo kids, it’s things like music lessons, and healing lessons and those sorts of things.” Niall lets out a loud laugh. “I can only imagine yours will be something like ‘applying make-up 101’”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes and bumps him on the shoulder. “I’ll apply that lesson on you Niall.”

 

“Excuse me, I look fabulous in drag.” Niall says through his laughing. Zayn can’t help but laugh as well, Niall’s cheerful laugh infectious. He was definitely wrong about hating Niall.

 

 

____________________________________

 

 

The fairy ride is short, maybe 20 minutes, and they’re pulling up in the camp. The newbies jaws are dropped, and Zayn has to gather all his willpower to act indifferent when, really, it’s beautiful. The trees are huge and smell beautiful, and the buildings are. Wow.

 

He can really only see the dinning hall, and it’s set up exactly the same way as the old Greek buildings, open and inviting. The tables inside look gold or maybe it’s copper, and they’re close to the ground with purple cushions that a couple people are sitting on, talking to friends.

 

Niall grins at him. “Cool, huh? Come on, we have to go to the dinning hall first so you can get formally claimed.”

 

“Claimed?” Zayn asks, his eyes going wide. That didn’t sound… Pleasant.

 

Niall laughs loudly. “By your mum.”

 

Zayn blushes. “Oh.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes, coming into the dinning halls. “The tables are done by cabin, so when you’re waiting to get claimed you stand up by the leader’s table.” Sitting there already, is an older man with greying hair and dressed in a suit. “That’s Simon Cowell, he runs the entire camp.” Niall lets out a small snicker. “He’s also my half brother.” Beside him, is a buff looking guy dressed in black. “Then that’s Paul, he’s a son of Ares, the war god. He does a lot of the training and he’s head of the security around here.” He points out the other people sitting at the table, telling him what they do at the camp.

 

Zayn nods, talking in all the information as more people come into the building. Some sit at the tables, talking loudly to their friends who had been gone for the school year, others going to stand by the leaders table as instructed by a few of the older campers standing outside the hall. “I should, uh, probably go up there.” He says. Niall nods and waves him off with a smile before sitting at one of the loudest tables.

 

It’s a couple moments later, and two boys walk in taking their seats. One sits beside Niall, grinning at him. He’s wearing sweat pants and a loose tank top as well, and has caramel brown hair with sparkling blue eyes and a ton of tattoos on his arms. The second boy sits at an empty table near the front, and Zayn can’t help but feel a little sorry for him. He’s got tattoos on his forearms, sort of like the other guy, but the similarities stop there. He’s not as tan as the son of Apollo, and he’s got short brown hair with nut brown eyes. He’s buff too, Zayn can’t help but notice (he definitely has a thing for guys who could manhandle him).

 

Simon stands up and it takes no more than a few seconds for the hall to quiet down, the last noise being one of Niall’s cheerful laughs. “Welcome back, old campers.” He says, looking over the teenagers in front of him, before turning to the line up next to his table. “And welcome, new campers.” He pauses for dramatics and Zayn really does his best to not roll his eyes. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t succeed. “You may or may not have gotten a letter from your godly parent, telling you to come here. Your human parent might have told you.” He gestures to a golden- well, Zayn’s not sure what’s it called, honestly. It reminds him of those things that elephants try and stand on in the circus, the little circular things with the triangles on the side. This one’s just plain gold though. “You will stand on this, and state your name. Above you, will float a symbol. It will be the symbol of your godly parent. Now, when this symbol is over top of you, you will be blessed by your parent. It will be up to your parent to pick what part of them they’re blessing you with. You could be a son of Apollo and be blessed with healing, prophecy or music. You could be a daughter of Athena and be blessed with wisdom or battle. It is up to your parent.” He sits back down in his seat. “First person.”

 

A small girl who looks about 11 steps up and onto the- thing, as Zayn’s going to call it. “Lori Bayard.” She says in a soft voice. It takes a couple seconds, but there’s a symbol (a sword and spear making an X) glowing red atop her head.

 

“Lori Bayard, daughter of Ares, god of war, bloodshed and violence.” Simon says, tone of surprise clear in his voice. Zayn’s glad he’s not the only one who’s surprised by this. “Please stay still Lori.”

 

Lori does as she’s told, doing her best not squirm under people’s eyes. Her body glows red faintly, and above her, the symbol of Ares is gone, replaced with just a spear. “Lori, daughter of Ares, blessed with skilled swordsmanship.”

 

The girl scampers off the thing after that, and is welcomed by her much more butch looking cabin mates with a slap on the back and a smile.

 

There are maybe 13 or 14 people ahead of Zayn, and the sorting takes a few moments. There’s a lilac haired girl named Brittany who’s a daughter of Dionysus (who Niall had spent the entire time checking out), there’s a small boy who gets put into the Aphrodite cabin, and couple Apollo and Athena kids. Zayn doesn’t really pay attention, except when there’s only one person left in front of him. It’s a 14 year old girl named Natasha, and she gets claimed by Hades, surprisingly so. She joins her brothers at a table, and there seems to be about 4 of them. Zayn always thought that kids of the big 3 weren’t allowed to have kids, but obviously the Rick Riordan books did him no good.

 

He steps onto the platform, and cough slightly, clearing his voice. “Uh, Zayn Malik.” He says, unsure of himself.

 

He waits for something to happen (and he’s a bit scared that he won’t get claimed), but then Simon’s talking. “Zayn Malik, son of Aphrodite, the goddess beauty, pleasure and desire.” He says. Zayn waits for his mother blessing, and soon, his skin is glowing a faint pink (rather embarrassing), and he can’t help but look up to see symbol of a swan. “Zayn Malik, son of Aphrodite.” He repeats. “Blessed with beauty.”

 

Zayn steps off the platform, and goes to sit with his siblings. There’s a fair amount of them, probably around 10-13, and most of them are girls. He ends up sitting beside one of the girls who got claimed today as the begin to eat. “M’Natalie. But call me Lee.” She says, smiling at him. She doesn’t have a beauty as radiate as the others, per say, more a like a quieter beauty, something softer. Zayn remembers her getting blessed with procreation, not that he’s sure what that is.

 

“Zayn.” He says, even though she knew that.

 

The two talk, and Zayn learns she’s a year younger than him, and her quiet beauty doesn’t say much for her personality. She’s kind of like Niall, in a sense, loud and cheerful once she’s warmed up. Zayn can definitely see himself not minding the cabin so much if they’re like her.

 

He talks to a couple other people around him, too. He’s got 3 half brothers (Jordan, Kyle and Smith), with 9 half sisters (Lee, Perrie, Cher, Eleanor, Jenifer, Maddy, Ally, Alli, and Charlie). It’s dizzying, trying to remember all of their names, but he manages. Eleanor sits at the head of the table and demands the attention of the table without having to say anything. She simply claps her hands together and lets a small smile fall over her face. The table immediately goes silent.

 

“Now, I’m Eleanor.” She says with a fake smile and an even faker voice. “I’m the head of the Aphrodite cabin and I’m going to lay down how things work around the cabin.” She looks over her audience, smile still on her lips. “I understand our mum is the goddess of sex, and you’re going to have urges. Don’t do it in the cabin. The woods or bathhouse, I don’t care where as long as it’s not in the cabin. Next, we get graded on how clean our cabins are in the morning. The Aphrodite cabin had never gotten lower than an A, and it’s going to stay that way. Keep your space clean and we’re good.” She leans in a bit, and motions for the table to follow her. “Lastly, we have a rule as Aphrodite kids. We don’t fall in love, people fall in love with us and we break hearts. Don’t break it.”

 

She gives them a hard look, and her beauty seems virtually gone like that. Zayn really wanted to hit her. “That’s a shit rule.” Lee says before he can. He nods in agreement with her though.

 

Eleanor looks her over and smirks. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re barely even a daughter of Aphrodite. You were blessed with procreation.”

 

Lee raises an eyebrow. “And what were you blessed with? ‘Cause it sure as hell wasn’t beauty.” She leans back with a smirk on her lips and Zayn’s jaw can barely stay up.

 

Eleanor’s jaw, on the other hand, drops. “How dare you-” She huffs, standing up abruptly. The two girls on her left and right, Alli and Ally follow her as she stalks out of the dinning hall. Some of the people at other tables look over, but most of them just roll their eyes, as if Eleanor’s dramatics are just something to go with.

 

As soon as she’s gone, it’s like all the formalities left with her. People are switching tables (Zayn notices that the boy who came in with Niall’s half sibling goes to sit with him, only too look just as awkward, if not more), and a tall lanky boy comes to sit beside him without warning.

 

“Hello.” He says. The boy has messy chestnut brown, curly hair with jade coloured eyes. He’s wearing jeans that look like second skin and a loose top, as well as a headband. One of Zayn’s brothers (he thinks it’s Kyle but it might have been Jordan) shake his head.

 

“Still with the headbands Harry?” He asks.

 

Harry smiles at him. “Hello Kyle, how’s Saddie been doing?”

 

Kyle grins back at him. “Saddie’s good.”

 

Harry nods at him, and turns back to Zayn. “I’m Harry, Harry Styles. Son of Eros.”

 

Zayn remembers his mum mentioning Eros in her letter, but he actually has no idea who Eros is. “Uh, who?” He asks, hoping he’s not being rude.

 

Harry keeps smiling at him though, so either he wasn’t being rude or Harry’s just one of those people who doesn’t get offended easily (Zayn’s pretty sure it’s the latter). “God of love and attraction. More popularly known as cupid.”

 

“So, what?” Zayn says without thinking. “You’re kind of like an extension of my mum?”

 

“Different stories say different things.” Harry shrugs. “In some of them, Eros is Aphrodite’s son, but in others, he’s the fourth God or Titan to be made, only after Chaos, Nyx, Tartarus and Gaia.” He pauses. “Anyways, Aphrodite represents lust more than love, and Eros is the human version of love.”

 

“Wait, if you’re dad is my mum’s kid, what does that make us?” Zayn asks, confused.

 

“Oh, no one pays attention to Greek blood when it comes to relationships.” Harry says. “As long as you’re not dating someone with the same godly parent as you, of course.”

 

“Oh.” Zayn says, nodding. “Ok then. So, what? A kid from Apollo could date someone from the Hades cabin?”

 

Harry’s eyebrows furl. “That’s a bit of an odd match, but, yes, I suppose it could work.”

 

“What do you mean, odd match?”

 

“Well Hades is a very dark and serious god and his children tend to follow after him, and Apollo’s kids are very light and laid back. It just seems like an odd match.” Harry says, frowning. “The saying opposites attract barely ever works.”

 

“And you would know?” Zayn can’t help but ask.

 

“I’ve helped my dad with work before.” Harry says, as if it’s nothing. “I’m one of his very few kids, so he tries to talk to us every now again.” He sends Zayn a sympathetic look. “I wish I could say the same thing for you.”

 

Zayn raises his eyebrow in question. “Anyone who’s a kid from the main gods- Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes and Hestia, although Hera, Artemis and Hestia are virgin goddess, so they don’t have kids. Well, Artemis has her huntresses, but she spends her days with them. Anyways, if you have a big god or goddess as a parent, you probably won’t talk to them often, if at all.”

 

“Oh.” Zayn says, looking at his plate. Most of the food is gone, put he moves what’s left of it around with his fork. He had been (secretly) hoping to meet his mother, ask her some questions.

 

Harry puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He says softly, before hugging him. “It does happen, so you never know.”

 

Zayn shakes away the feeling in his gut, and gives Harry a small smile. He notices that behind Harry, Niall, his brother and his brother’s friend are coming up. “Harry, man!” Niall says, hugging him tightly. He sits in the only spot left on Harry’s side, and the other two people that Zayn doesn’t know yet sit across from them. Niall’s brother is across from Harry (and is doing his best not to look at Harry) and his friend is sitting looking down at his plate.

 

“Zayn this is-” Harry starts to say, gesturing to Niall.

 

“Niall, I know.” Zayn says with a smile. “I met him on the boat ride here.”

 

“He’s the only one who goes to the mortal world in our little group.” Niall’s brother’s friend says, with a tone of disgust in his voice. Zayn raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“And you are?” He asks.

 

“Liam Payne. Son of Zeus, king of Olympus, god of the sky, thunder, lightening, law, order and fate.” He says, his tone suggesting that he’s better than everyone. Zayn can definitely see what Niall was saying about him being an obnoxious bastard. “You?”

 

“Zayn, son of Aphrodite.” Zayn says with a bored tone, as if trying to meet Liam’s douchebagness. Well, not reach it, but seem unaffected by it. He turns back to Niall and Harry, who are talking about something.

 

“She’s got lilac hair, Harry. Lilac.” Niall’s moaning, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Please tell me if it’ll work.”

 

Harry laughs. “You know I can’t.”

 

“What are you two talking about?” Zayn asks, confused.

 

“Niall’s got himself a crush on the new Dionysus kid, Brittany.” Niall’s brother says. “M’Louis, by the way. Son of Apollo and all that.”

 

“Zayn. Son of Aphrodite.” He pauses. “Do you always have to say son/daughter of whoever?”

 

Louis shrugs. “Usually, when you’re meeting new people. It’s just a polite thing to do.”

 

“Right.” Zayn nods.

 

“Anyways.” Niall says, looking at Harry with massive puppy dog eyes.

 

Harry looks away, frowning. “You know I can’t Ni.”

 

“Can’t what?” Zayn asked, confused again.

 

“I can, usually, tell if people would make a good pair.” Harry says. “And, in some extreme cases, I can tell if people are soulmates. There’s, uh, this thin line connecting people? It means they’re soulmates. I can usually tell.”

 

“So, what? Niall wants to know if him and Brittany are soulmates?” Zayn asks, remembering the girl Niall had been eying.

 

Niall shrugs. “I just want to know if we would work.”

 

“I’m not allowed to tell, you know that.” Harry pouts. “I can’t interfere with love, unless it’s major like-”

 

Suddenly Liam, Louis and Niall are paying hyper attention to Harry. “Like who?” Louis bugs, finally looking at him. Harry blushes under his glaze.

 

“I’m not allowed to tell.”

 

“We have a deal Hazza bear.” Louis says grinning at him. “You start to tell, you finish.”

 

Harry pouts at him. “Like Perrie and Danielle.”

 

“Wait, Perrie as in my half sister Perrie?” Zayn clarifies. Harry nods.

 

“And Danielle, a daughter of Hermes.”

 

Louis lets out a low whistle. “Didn’t think Danielle was into chicks.”

 

Liam shrugs. “She’s bi.” Zayn raises an eyebrow at him. “We dated last year.” He clarifies. “She broke up with me because she caught me making out with one of her brothers.”

 

Louis slaps him on the back, rolling his eyes. “Our little player.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, bumping shoulders with Louis. “I didn’t even think we were dating, honestly. Just thought of it as some quick fun during the summer.”

 

“Anyways.” Harry says, “You can’t tell them or anyone.”

 

“Cross my heart babe.” Louis says, winking at him. Harry blushes.

 

“Can you see your own soulmate?” Zayn can’t help but ask.

 

Harry shakes his head. “My siblings can see it, but I can’t. And they can’t tell me. Give me teasing hints, yeah, but other than that, they can’t.”

 

“So you have a soulmate?” Louis asks curiously.

 

Harry blushes slightly, and nods. “Uh, yeah. And, before you ask, all I know is that it’s a guy and he goes to camp. Which doesn’t narrow it down.”

 

Niall changes the topic from there, and the five of them talk long after everyone else is gone. Paul ends up kicking them out, actually. Louis’s got his arm around Liam’s shoulder, rubbing his hair affectionately. “Poor baby has to go to his big cabin all alone.” Liam rolls his eyes, and pushes Louis off of him rather roughly. His eyes widen slightly, and he reaches out to steady him. Louis rolls his eyes, “I’m fine, you big oaf.”

 

Liam mutters something to him that Zayn can’t hear, and then Louis’s rubbing his hair again. “So,” Niall says, as they reach the cabins. Each one is different, displaying each Gods’ talents. They’re shaped in a U, and at the back are the three biggest cabins, one made of marble looking stone, with the top part looking like clouds and an eagle in the middle of it, above the door (which is made of gold, by the looks). Beside it, is one that looks like it’s made of big stones with a Triton and two horses above the golden door. On the other side of the first cabin, is one that looks completely black, almost melting into the dark forest behind it.

 

There are other cabins, surrounding it. They all look different, and there’s a couple that really stand out. There’s a completely golden one, with arrows above the door, and a red one with barbed wire and boar above the door. The last one that catches Zayn’s eyes, he’s pretty sure it’s his.

 

The cabin is a soft blue, with pink sheets around the top and framing the door. There are swans and a sea shell above the door and some Myrtles outside of it. “Please tell me that’s not my cabin.” Zayn says looking at it. Niall bursts out laughing.

 

“All yours buddy.” He claps him on the back as Zayn groans.

 

“Don’t worry.” Harry says, coming up beside him. “You all have separate rooms that change to your taste.”

 

“What.” Zayn says.

 

Harry nods. “There’s a hand pad outside your room, and you place your hand there for a few seconds, and the doors’ll click open and boom, perfect room.”

 

Zayn raises an eyebrow. “That’s not possible.”

 

“Neither are Gods.” Harry says with a smirk. “See you guys later.” He waves them off, before heading to a cabin beside the Aphrodite one, and he slips inside it.

 

“I’m heading off too, you coming Lou?” Niall asks.

 

Louis nods, ruffling Liam’s hair one last time. “See you at breakfast Li.”

 

“See you.” Liam says as the two head to the golden cabin. Zayn sighs, and starts to head towards the Aphrodite cabin without saying anything. “You gonna say goodnight pretty boy?”

 

Zayn turns around so he’s walking backwards and points at him. “That’s the exact reason I’m not, douchecanoe.” He turns around with a small smirk, missing Liam’s flabbergasted face. He steps inside the Aphrodite cabin, and is floored by the amount of pink.

 

There’s white hardwood floors, with a pick carpet going the length of the floor. There’s a couple pink couches, and all of the doors are covered in pink, with lighter pink flowers on them. They also say a person’s name, so Zayn starts looking for his own, hopping to get out of the hall of horror, as he’s begun to call it.

 

He finds it at the end of the hall, on the left hand side. There’s a palm scanner there, too, just like Harry said there would be. He places his hand on it, and the scanner scans it. It takes a moment, but then the door clicks open and there’s no more pink.

 

The room is a off shade of white, leaning towards a beige, and there’s cabinets on the right side, with a small desk and chair in the corner. There’s windows lining the back wall, too, and they’re covered by a thick, satin curtain. There’s another cabinet with a mirror on it, and then a double bed with a book shelf and more cabinets above it. On the left side of the bed, is more cabinets, with a bit of a shelf sticking out and another door. Zayn pops his head in it, and sees it’s a private, matching bathroom. There’s a tub that’s as big a single bed, with a double vanity with the same colour scheme as the room itself. Zayn grins to himself, and goes back into the main room and falls on the bed with a small grin.

 

His clothes are already in the cabinets, too. He fiddles around with them, trying to find his pajamas. He finally does, and tugs them on before checking the books on the book shelf above the bed. All of his favourites. “I could definitely get used to this.” Zayn grins to himself, tugging one of them off the shelf and settling down on the bed.

 

____________________________________

 

 

He wakes up the next morning, to Lee banging on his door. “Zayn! Up you get, we have breakfast in 20 minutes!” He groans to himself, pulling the covers up closer to him. “I’m not afraid to to come in there you piece of shit!”

 

Zayn closes his eyes, trying to block her out when his door opens and someone’s coming in and- “WHAT THE HELL!?!” Zayn says, sittiting up when there’s freezing cold water poured over him. Lee’s standing beside his bed with an empty pitcher and a smug smirk.

 

“Breakfast’s in twenty minutes.” She says in a sickly sweet tone before turning to leave. She stops though, and puts the pitcher back in his bathroom.

 

Zayn glares at her retreating figure, but gets out of bed. He rubs at his face tiredly, and checks the time on the clock that sits on his desk. 8:11am. He groans again, wanting to kill whoever though putting breakfast at 8:30 in the morning was a good idea. He stumbles towards his closets, and pulls out some random clothes, not bothering to check if they really go together. It’s too early for that shit.

 

He tugs on the clothes before going into the bathroom to clean his teeth and do his hair. He does it with his eyes half closed, too, not really bothering. Zayn only fully opens his eyes when he’s done, to make sure he doesn’t look like a complete pile of shit. He doesn’t, at least, not in his opinion.

 

Satisfied with his looks, he stumbles out into the hall, only to bump into Eleanor. She’s dressed, with make up on and a fake smile. “Oh, you’re up. Good.” She says. “I just have to check if your room’s clean.” She darts around him before Zayn can stop her, and is looking into his room. “Make your bed and then you can go to breakfast.”

 

Zayn raises an eyebrow at her in disbelief. “No one makes their beds.”

 

Eleanor stares at him. “We do.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, ducking back into his room to messily make his bed. He doesn’t wait to hear what she says about it, just quickly leaves the cabin to head over to the dinning hall. Now that he thinks about it, he’s starving.

 

Zayn doesn’t see anyone he knows (aka Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry or Lee) on his walk to the dinning hall, but Niall, Liam, Louis and Harry are already sitting at a table. He slides into the available seat next to Liam and immediately regrets it.

 

“Miss me that much pretty boy?” Liam says with a smirk.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes and grabs a bread roll in front of him. “Not at all. Closest seat, s’all. Though I am regretting sitting next to Sir Cockiness.”

 

“I do have a nice cock, if we’re on that subject.” Liam says winking at him. “You could always take a look if you don’t believe me.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes again, taking a bite out of the roll. He chews it for a moment then swallows. “I’d need a microscope to even try and look at it.”

 

“Boys, boys.” Louis’s saying with a smirk. “Tone down the sexual tension, alright? It’s only breakfast.”

 

Liam winks at Zayn again, but doesn’t say anything. Zayn can’t help but roll his eyes again as he takes a pancake from the middle of the table before drenching it in syrup. “Little too much syrup there, don’t you think?” Liam’s saying.

 

“Little too much douchebag beside me too, but I’ll deal.” Zayn says, shooting him sarcastic smile.

 

Liam looks like he’s about to say something else, but he’s cut off by Louis hitting him and pointing up at the table at the front, where Simon is standing and waiting for silence.

 

“Good morning campers.” Simon says, and he gets a couple good mornings back. “You’ll be getting an envelop soon enough, and your schedules will be in there. There will be normal camp activities, things like swimming and canoing, as well as football and arts and crafts- most of which you can do on your own time-, but there will also be training and lesson’s you’ll be expected to attend. Your training and lessons begin today.” He sits back down, and Zayn turns back to his friends.

 

“So this is kind of like summer school?” He asks, and all four shake their heads quickly.

 

“Helluva lot more fun.” Louis says with a grin as someone comes up to the table and silently hands out their envelops. Louis rips into his own, reading it over.

 

Zayn inspects his own before opening it slowly, and unfolding the paper. On it, is six columns Monday through Saturday, with different times on the left hand side going down. He reads over the schedule, focusing on Monday, today. He has Beast 101 first, whatever that is.

 

“What’d you got first Zayners?” Niall asks, still eating food.

 

“Uh, Beast 101.” Zayn says, taking a sip of his juice. “Dunno what that is.”

 

“You learn about mythical beast and how to defeat them.” Liam says with a small shrug. “It’s easy.”

 

____________________________________

 

 

Liam’s a lying piece of shit.

 

Beast 101 was not easy. That fucking douchecanoe. Zayn was going to have words with him about the definition of easy, because this class? Was not it.

 

The teacher was droning on about random beasts, but someone how, he managed to drone quickly, so that as soon as Zayn thought he might be understanding something, the teacher was onto something else. About 20 minutes into the lesson, he was giving up.

 

And that’s when the lying piece of hot ass walked in.

 

Not that Liam’s hot.

 

Well, if Zayn’s being honest, he is, kind of. Zayn mulls over that thought thinking about Liam in a purely objective state. He’s got nice muscles, Zayn’ll admit that. He’ll also admit that he wouldn’t mind Liam picking him up and manhandling him. His face made him look kind of like a puppy dog with a beard, especially when he frowned. It was very conflicting. But kind of hot. Like, he totally wouldn’t mind having Liam fuck the shit out of him one time. Maybe more than one time. Probably more than once.

 

Zayn nods to himself, absentmindedly doodling on his page. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Liam sits down beside him. “You’re not taking notes.” Liam says, looking on his page.

 

“Hm?” Zayn says, picking his head off his head. Liam’s already got his notes out and has copied what the teacher’s written on the board. Fucking hell, he hasn’t even been here five minutes Zayn can’t help but think bitterly. “Oh, I-”

 

“Don’t understand?” He says and there’s a small smirk on his face.

 

Zayn glares at him, shuffling away. He pretends to be listening to the teacher when he hears Liam whispering his name. After a couple moments Liam goes quiet, but then he’s poking Zayn. “Zayn.” He says with a poke. “Zayn.” Poke. “Zayn.” Poke. “Zaaaay-”

 

“What?” Zayn turns around, hissing at him. Liam puts his hands up in defense, as if he’s done nothing wrong.

 

“I just wanted to say if you want to copy my notes, you can.” He pushes his notebook towards Zayn. “I can also, uh, help you if you need it.”

 

Zayn looks at him warily, as if he’s waiting for Liam to laugh in his face and call him stupid or something. He takes the book because he needs it, his eyes not leaving Liam.

 

He copies Liam’s notes, occasionally looking up at the other boy, who seems to just be paying attention to the teacher and what he’s saying (Zayn has no idea how Liam manages not to fall asleep or get distracted like the rest of the class). Liam’s put a bunch of stuff the teacher’s missed in, too. Like, if you’re fighting against a manticore to go for the mouth, because the fur is impossible to penetrate with a sword. Zayn finishes copying his notes quickly, before handing them back to Liam without a word. He still can’t pay attention though, but he does his best to pretend like he is.

 

The class passes relatively quickly, and Zayn grabs his bag and stuffs his notebook in there before checking his schedule to see what he has next. Myths. “So what do you have next?” Liam asks, coming up behind him.

 

“Uh, myths.” Zayn says tentatively. Liam nods, and opens his mouth before closing it as the two leave the building that they’re in.

 

Liam turns abruptly, heading to where Zayn can hear people fighting. He rolls his eyes at Liam’s bipolar behavior, heading to his next class.

 

____________________________________

 

 

The next time Zayn sees Liam is at noon. Niall met him outside of his third class, ancient Greek, with a huge grin.

 

“What’s got you so happy?” Zayn asks, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Niall’s grin just grows, and he’s throwing an arm over Zayn’s shoulder.

 

“You ever play capture the flag Zayn?” Niall asks with a smirk.

 

Zayn shrugs, looking at him with wary eyes. “A couple times.”

 

Niall’s eyes seem to twinkle with mischief. “Never like this. Come on.”

 

He leads him to the clearing by the beach, where there’s a large amount of campers in armor, with black or green accents on it. “Holy shit.” Zayn says, eyes widening as he realises what’s going on. They’re about to play capture the flag, war style (Zayn’s going by the Percy Jackson books for a lot of references, ok? Switching gears it hard, especially when no one’s actually explained a god damn thing to him).

 

Niall grins, clapping him on the back. “Wait here, and one of the team captains will end up picking you. If you’re up for the challenge.”

 

“Hell yeah.” Zayn says with a grin, not giving himself to think about it and probably back out. He can see swords and bows glistening in the sun, and he thinks that he’s probably not ready for something, at least nothing this high scaled.

 

Niall grins at him, though, but he’s running off the join the black team while Zayn waits with a couple newbies. There’s the two new Ares kids, three Apollo kids, Brittany (the lilac haired one), a couple of Athena kids but he’s the only Aphrodite kid in sights, by the looks of things. One of the younger kids from the sorting last night (Zayn can’t remember her name) comes up to him with a small smile. She’s almost deathly pale, with stark black hair.

 

“Hello.” She says in a quiet voice, almost so quiet that Zayn doesn’t hear it.

 

“Uh. Hi.” Zayn says.

 

“I’m Tasha, daughter of Hades.” She introduces herself. Zayn tries to wrack his brain for the name Tasha, and then he remembers the only daughter of Hades is Natasha, so Tasha is probably her nickname.

 

Zayn smiles at her briefly. “Zayn, son of Aphrodite.”

 

“I’m about to come off extremely rude, so I apologize in advance.” Tasha warns. “But shouldn’t you be tanning or something with your cabin mates? I thought Aphrodite didn’t do fighting?”

 

Zayn laughs. “I’m not one to lie around, not when there’s so much going on.” He shrugs. “But you never know, next time I might sit out.”

 

Tasha smiles up at him, and they wait in silence for the two groups to lie up opposite of them. There’s a team captain standing in front of their groups and Zayn recognizes one of them as Liam and is actually floored. Liam looks like… Well, a Greek God standing there in full battle amour. He’s got his helmet off, resting on his hip and his hands on top of it. The plate over his chest has abs in it, for Christ’s sake, and he’s wearing a long sleeved shirt under it, with a sword hanging from his belt.

 

Louis’s the other team captain, looking actually pretty badass in his golden armor. He and Liam turn to face each other and Louis grins at him. He pulls out an arrow from his quiver, and puts it so the pointy part is upwards. He grips it at the bottom, and then Liam’s hand is above his and the two work their way up like as if it’s a baseball bat and it’s for who’s hitting first. Liam reach the top first, putting his hand over the head lightly, and he gives Louis a smirk. Louis rolls his eyes, and puts the arrow back in his quiver.

 

“Lori.” Liam says, pointing at the Ares kid.

 

“Natasha.” Louis points to the girl beside Zayn and she scampers off to stand beside him.

 

Slowly, the crowd dwindles down to him and a gangly Athena’s kid.

 

“Harris.” Liam says, pointing at the boy beside Zayn.

 

Louis doesn’t even say Zayn’s name, just motions for him to come over. A few of the older campers are grumbling about it, but they shut up quickly when Louis glares at them. He helps Zayn into some armor, talking to him in a soft voice.

 

“You ever used a sword or something like that before?” He asks. Zayn shakes his head. Louis sighs, and inspects the swords on the ground, before grabbing a small dagger, and then a larger sword. “Put the dagger in your waist band, or boot might be better, and the sword on your belt. Don’t let the other team see you have the dagger.”

 

Zayn does as he’s told, and Louis’s beckoning the group in for a huddle. It turns out that Harry’s on Louis’ right side, grinning at Zayn. “Didn’t know you played.” Zayn says softly.

 

“Mad with an arrow.” Harry says quickly before Louis shushes him.

 

“Quiet Harold, I’m explaining the game plan.” Louis shushes him with what Zayn thinks was supposed to be an annoyed look but looks fond more than anything.

 

“Sorry babe.” Harry grins at him.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, but there’s a faint blush on his cheeks. “Anyways, as I was saying before I was interrupted.” He sends Zayn and Harry a pointed look. “Hermes’ kids, you go and hide that flag. I don’t care where the hell it is, as long as it’s impossible to get to, understood?” Three triplet girls nod with a serious look on their face before Louis continues. “Apollo kids- and Harry- with me in the trees. Everyone has their sleeper arrows?” They all nod, while Zayn’s confused what exactly a sleeper arrow is he doesn’t say anything. “The rest of you are on your feet, you’re going to meet Liam’s team in the main playing field. Except… Zayn.”

 

“What.” Zayn says, confused.

 

Louis nods, looking at him. “You’re small, quick, yeah?” Zayn nods. “Good. They won’t be expecting someone like you- no offense- to go for the flag.”

 

“None taken.” Zayn mutters.

 

Louis looks back over the group. “Protect Zayn at all costs. He’s our runner. Any objections.”

 

“Shouldn’t someone go with him?” Someone asks quietly. It’s Tasha.

 

“Too obvious.” Louis shakes his head. “If I could, I’d try and move through the trees and follow him.”

 

“Except you did that one time and broke both your legs.” Harry says.

 

Tasha nods, thinking. She shrugs, after a moment, as if to say she’s got nothing. Louis turns on Zayn. “You’re gonna be on your own. Most of the people will be in the main battle, including their archers. You just have to run and find their flag. Usually it’s in an obvious spot, with people guarding it. Liam definitely has the man strength on his side, but we have more archers and better thinkers.”

 

“Except Liam’s picked up like, all of the Athena kids this year.” Someone pips up.

 

Louis glares at them. “Don’t talk tiny person. We’re going to win.” A few people in the group snort. “Now, hands in.” Louis says, moving his hand from around Harry and putting it in the middle of the circle. The rest of the group piles their hands on top of his. “On three scream alphas. One… Two… Three!”

 

“Alphas!” The group screams like Louis instructed, hands going up in the air. Louis picks up their black flag from where it’s been stabbed int the ground and yells over to Liam’s group.

 

“We starting today or what Payne?!”

 

In response, Liam’s group breaks away but not before yelling Olympia. He turns around so he;s facing Louis with a smirk. He walks over to his flag and yanks it out of the ground. “You get 5 minutes to hide the flag. My group takes the far end of the forest, we go in first and you give us a minute’s start. Eleanor will sound the horn when the five minutes is up and that’s when we start.”

 

Louis nods, and that’s all Liam needs before he’s running into the woods with his troops following him. Louis’s team waits in silence for a couple moments, before Eleanor’s motioning at them to go. Zayn keeps in Louis as he gives him more details of the plan.

 

“Basically, when the horn sounds, shit goes down. There’s the main playing field in the middle of the forest. You’re starting by there. I’ll be up in the trees and the archers and I will try and help you as best and as long as we can. The fighters are going to be a little preoccupied, so you need to duck out of there fast. No offense, but if you’ve never used a sword, you’re going to be a liable on the field. They usually put their flag as far back and away from the main playing field as possible. You don’t want just anyone to be able to get it.” Louis says, before stopping by a tree. He inspects it, before turning to Zayn. “Just wait around here until the horn sounds. I need to get in position.” He doesn't wait for Zayn to answer, just moves his bow so he has both of his hands free and starts scaling the tree.

 

Zayn waits down by the bottom of it for a few moments longer, before the horn sounds. He hastily pulls out his sword, realising how stupid it was not to do that before and begins to run with his teammates forward and they meet Liam’s team in a clash. Realising he has no idea what the fuck to do with his sword (he really is useless at this), he just does his best to try and get out of the main fight. Louis was true to his word, keeping most of the people going towards him away with arrows and hitting most of them. He finally breaks through the back of their defenses, and the woods is oddly quiet as he jogs away from the clashing of the fight. Zayn almost expects someone to jump out and yell boo at him.

 

He’s running blind, really. Just running forward like Louis had suggested and keeping his eyes open. Zayn breaks into a clearing and there it is. Their green flag. Zayn goes to step towards it, but stops.

 

Why was it so out in the open?

 

That made no sense.

 

Was Liam really that confident in his front men that no one would get passed them? Zayn keeps looking around the clearing when the sun hits just the right angle and Zayn can see that there’s fishing wire around the outside of the clearing. Smirking to himself, Zayn steps over the wire, successfully not tripping it.

 

“You know,” Liam’s voice booms in the clearing. Zayn looks around, trying to find where it’s coming from. “Oh, don’t try and find me. Louis calls this the thunder effect. Being my dad’s only son in awhile, he decided to bless me with a lot of things.”

 

“Ok, so why aren’t you out here fighting me?” Zayn yells loudly, gripping his sword tightly.

 

“Too easy.” Even Liam’s tone smirks. “You’re not a fighter, Zayn. First off, your sword? Too big. I’d suggest that dagger in your belt. It’ll do you better.”

 

Zayn glares at the air, but tosses his sword forward and getting the dagger out of his belt. He hates to admit that Liam’s right, but the dagger does feel more natural in his hands.

 

“A lot of sons and daughters of Aphrodite use a dagger.” Liam’s saying. “Most people think that it’s because they don’t want to fight, that they only use it to defend themselves when necessary. That’s true, in a sense. But it’s harder to hit someone with a dagger. Your blade is smaller. You have to get closer to your opponent. They use their skills of seduction to do that.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Zayn asks.

 

Liam floats out from the other side of the clearing and he’s actually floating. Like. On air. “Air manipulation.” He explains in his normal voice. The sky above them though, is crackling to life with the odd flash of lightening that hits the ground. It doesn’t do any damage or anything, but it’s threatening enough that Zayn takes a step back. Liam smirks at him, as if he expected that to happen. Zayn does his best not to glare at him, a plan forming in his mind. If he could make Liam think he had the upper hand, maybe he could get closer to him. Skills of seduction. Zayn thinks, smiling inwardly.

 

“See, Zayn.” Liam explains, moving closer to him. He jumps off his personal cloud, feet landing silently. “You’re going to be a good fighter. I just couldn’t pick you because you can’t, not yet. Once you’re comfortable with your, ahem, skills and that dagger.” He half smirks, half smiles at Zayn. “You’ll be unstoppable.”

 

“As for right now?” Zayn asks, raising an eyebrow at him and gripping his dagger tighter as Liam keeps walking closer to him.

 

“Well, you probably couldn’t hit a still target.” Liam says coolly. They’re standing face to face now, with no more than a meter between them. Zayn decides it’s time to put his acting to the test. He lets his body deflate a bit, and lessens his grip on his dagger.

 

“I couldn’t.” He says softly, looking at the ground.

 

“Couldn’t what?” Liam asks, suspicious. Zayn knew he would be. He just had to play the right cards at the right time, and Liam wouldn’t stand a chance.

 

“Hit a standing target.” Zayn confesses. “I’m a son of Aphrodite, for Christ’s sake, not a fighter.” He sighs. “I’m useless in battle, just like they said I’d be.” He snorts. “I can’t even ‘seduce’ people.”

 

Liam looks conflicted, and Zayn knows he’s got Liam right where he wants him. Liam does a rather odd thing, though. He hugs Zayn. “Sorry…” He mumbles slightly.

 

Zayn can’t help but be confused, but allows himself to melt into Liam’s rather warm embrace. Liam’s skin seems to almost be buzzing with electricity, but he’s warm and steady around Zayn. He pulls back slightly, and Zayn takes the time to admire Liam’s face. It’s rather square, with a hard jaw and stubble lining his face. His lips a soft shade of pink and look rather kissable, and his eyes. They’re just. Zayn can’t deiced on a colour, not up close. From afar, they looked nut brown, maybe chocolate. Now they looked like a mix of both, with a bit of chestnut color and maybe russet in there too. Liam rests his forehead against Zayn’s, and Zayn leans up a bit, lips brushing over Liam’s before he tightens his grip on his dagger. He remembers Louis saying that one hit on the person that draws blood, even a nick, and they’re out. He brings his dagger up as Liam’s about to kiss him, for real this time, and cuts him on the back of his hand.

 

Zayn pulls back, and does his best not to feel dirty or like he cheated. Liam’s looking at him in surprise, eyes and mouth wide. “Did you just…?”

 

“Seduce you?” Zayn asks. “Yeah. And, uh, sorry about that…” He scratches behind his head awkwardly.

 

Liam looks at him, still in surprise, before moving to the side slightly. “Flag’s yours.” There’s surprise evident in his voice and Zayn awkwardly walks to where the flag is and pulls it out of the ground. “You know Zayn…”

 

“What?” Zayn asks.

 

“You’re not a bad fighter.” Liam sends Zayn a small smile, a real one, and it’s. Beautiful, really. It makes his eyes crinkle a bit, and he looks cheerful and good. Zayn smiles back at him, a small blush covering his cheeks. He hopes that Liam’s too far or his skin’s dark enough that it covers it.

 

____________________________________

 

 

Zayn walks through the battle field, with the flag high above his hands. The people stop fighting as soon as they see him, the green team slumping in defeat and the black team, Zayn’s, running over to hug him and slap him on the back.

 

It’s lunch, thankfully, so most people leave the forest quickly, ready to get to the dinning hall and get some food. Louis and Harry walk with him, and Louis’s got an arm around both of them, asking Zayn how he did it.

 

Zayn shrugs, and just said that he did and ask Louis about the fight. For some reason, he doesn’t feel right telling Louis what happened in the clearing. Maybe it’s because he feels like he cheated, but he thinks it’s probably something different.

 

Something Liam.

 

____________________________________

 

 

Zayn, Louis and Harry walk back to the dinning hall, finding Liam and Niall already sitting at their table, talking to each other.

 

“I just feel as if it’d be smarter.” Liam says with an indifferent shrug.

 

Niall rolls his eyes. “Come on, you’re kidding me. You can’t be this daft.”

 

Zayn looks in between them and takes the seat beside Liam. “What are you to on about?”

 

“Football match the other night.” Niall says. “Liam here thinks it’d be smarter for ManU to just drop out now.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “I’m just saying-”

 

“No one asked you to say anything.” Niall says and Liam, surprisingly, laughs. He puts his hands up in defeat, going back to his food.

 

“Anyways.” Louis says, curving the conversation. “What’d you guys got next?”

 

Zayn pulls out his schedule, just like his friends and starts reading off what he has. “Uh, training at rock, free, training at rock and then Aphrodite lesson.”

 

Louis scrunches up his face at the last one. “I’m sure that lesson’ll be fun.”

 

Zayn shrugs. “It can’t be too bad.”

 

“Sure, normally.” Niall says. “But the head of the cabin runs them, which means Eleanor runs yours.”

 

Zayn can feel himself pale. “No…”

 

Niall nods, before him and Louis are off into a fit of laughter. Harry’s looking at him slightly sympathetic, but there’s also a small smile on his face. “She’s not that bad…” Liam tries to say, but he’s grimacing too.

 

“Yeah, maybe in the sack.” Louis says with a roll of his eyes.

 

“That’s true.” Liam smirks as Zayn raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“Who haven’t you slept with?” He asks before he can stop himself.

 

Liam shrugs, but his eyes have closed off and seem cold. “Niall, Harry, the younger kids. You.”

 

“Wait a second.” Niall’s saying, putting his hand up. “Why isn’t Louis on that list?”

 

Louis and Liam shrug at the same time. “That was what… 2 years ago? Maybe a little more?” Liam asks him.

 

Louis shrugs. “Don’t really remember. But you weren’t too bad in the sack.”

 

“Says you.” Liam scuffs, and hits his shoulder with his own. Louis breaks into a grin, ruffling his hair while Zayn, Harry and Niall are still floored by this information. Liam rolls his eyes at them. “Geez, it was a quick fuck. S’not like we’re together.”

 

Louis scrunches up his face. “Never.”

 

Liam nods in agreement. “Ever.”

 

Harry has a suspicious look of relief on his face that Zayn notes to ask him about later. They start steering the conversation away from Liam and Louis’s past thing, whatever it is, and a knot in Zayn’s stomach that he didn’t even know he had, begins to loosen.

 

____________________________________

 

 

Just like Liam, Louis, Niall and Harry said, Aphrodite lesson’s were worse than bad. They were unbearable. The ‘classroom’ was out back on the back porch of the Aphrodite cabin, in a hot tub.

 

“Now,” Eleanor said, settling against the hot tub wall. “First lesson today, seduction. Men are easy to seduce.” She shots her brother’s what’s supposed to be an apologetic look, but it’s far from that. “Flash your boobs a bit, wiggle you ass, they’re putty.” She flips her hair over his shoulder. “Woman are a little harder. You have to actually work. You need to get to know them a bit, and then lay on the flirting.”

 

Lee leans into Zayn and begins to whisper. “Is this actually what we’re learning?”

 

Zayn shrugs. “I hope not.”

 

“Now, this month’s project is simple.” Eleanor is saying. “Find someone, I don’t care who, and seduce them. But not just with sex. Seduce your way into their heart.” She smiles at them, but it’s cold. “Next month, you’re going to crush that heart like it’s nothing.”

 

Zayn’s jaw drops, along with a couple other newbies, and even a few older campers. “Eleanor-” One of them, Zayn thinks it’s Perrie, is saying.

 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Eleanor says in a sickly sweet, fake tone. “Because, if you do, you can always challenge me.” Eleanor looks at her nails for a second with a smirk.

 

Perrie backs down immediately, but she’s still glaring at Eleanor. “Uh, challenge you?” Lee asks.

 

“You can apply to challenge me for cabin leadership.” Eleanor explains in an annoyed tone. “You have to complete a series of tasks, though, before you can actually get to the voting.”

 

“What type of tasks?” Lee asks, her curiosity obviously betraying her.

 

Alli and Ally let out twin gasps as Eleanor gets a look of pretend horror on her face. “Horrible, impossibly hard tasks that only a true daughter of Aphrodite- like myself- could pass.” She looks Lee over with a distasteful look. “Not you, obviously.” Lee glares at her, but backs down. “Anymore questions?”

 

No one says anything, and Eleanor smiles at them. “Meeting dismissed.”

 

Multiple people climb out of the hot tub, leaving only Eleanor, Ally, Alli, Smith and Kelley in the hot tub. They’re dotting on Eleanor, too, which makes Zayn want to puke. He really wishes he wasn’t related to Eleanor.

 

____________________________________

 

 

As much as Zayn hates Eleanor, he loves the camp, he really does. The campfires are amazing, probably his favourite part. They gather in the pit, and a bunch of the Apollo kids bring instruments and they sing songs, making the fire go higher and brighter, just like the atmosphere. He sits with Harry, Liam, Niall, Louis and Lee during them, and the 6 of them get along pretty nicely. Liam occasionally goes cold, but Zayn does his best to ignore that or sometimes even Liam in general (he does his best not to do that, but sometimes his totally non-existent feelings for Liam gets in the way. Harry’s lying or delusional. Zayn does not have a thing for Liam).

 

The first time Zayn’s alone with Liam is on Saturday. It’s just after dinner, and Zayn has free time (just like everyone else) and he’s just wandering around the camp aimlessly. Niall, Louis and Harry are practicing their archery skills and he’d rather not have to watch them. They’d probably try and make him join them, and Zayn was definitely no Katniss.

 

He’s walking past the armory when he hears someone grunting inside. Curious, Zayn pokes his head inside.

 

The armory isn’t just an armory, not really. There’s a room in the back, filled with any and all weapons you could ever imagine (including daggers like the one Zayn has learned to keep on him at all times), but there’s also a front room used for practicing.

 

It’s basically empty, with padded floors and the only furniture being a couple punching bags in one corner, and some dummies.

 

Liam’s in the middle of the room with a sword and no amour on, using one of the practice dummies. His forehead glistens with sweat as he works in an effortless fashion, never missing his mark. He doesn’t stand in one spot either. Liam moves around the dummy, as if it’s a real person, figuring out his best move. Zayn leans against the door frame, admiring Liam’s handwork. He ends up chopping off the dummies arms before stabbing it in the middle of the chest. He breaths heavily, pulling out the sword as Zayn claps. Liam looks up, surprised to see him. “Enjoying the show?” He calls.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “I was going to compliment your fighting, but I think we both know you don’t need a bigger ego.”

 

Liam puts a hand over his chest, and acts like he’s been wounded. “Your words hurt me, pretty boy.”

 

Zayn glares at him. If there’s one thing he hates about camp (other than Eleanor) is the ‘pretty boy’ nickname Liam’s adopted for him. “You gonna do anything about that?” Zayn smirks, pulling out his dagger.

 

“Ah, yes,” Liam says, using a gust of wind to push the dismantled dummy to the side. “I do believe I need a rematch.”

 

Zayn smirks at him. “Can’t have a ‘pretty boy’ beating out our hotshot, now can we?” He brings his blade up the proper position, and Liam gives him a look over.

 

“You’ve been practicing.” He notes.

 

Zayn shrugs. “I’ve had a few lessons and maybe some of my own practice time.” He admits.

 

“Still wouldn’t be able to beat in a proper fight.” Liam says.

 

Zayn narrows his eyes, “You’re extremely cocky.”

 

Liam smirks at him. “I thought we already discussed my cock, though if you do want to go there again…”

 

“I want to fight.” Zayn says.

 

“So let’s fight.” Liam winks at him, bringing his sword up to the right position. The two circle each other for a moment, before Liam lungs in. Zayn dodges as best he can, and ends up loosing his footing. He stumbles, and Liam catches his arm, steadying him.

 

“You’re supposed to be fighting me, not helping me.” Zayn mumbles, cheeks flushing.

 

“Just trying to be helpful, pretty boy.” Liam says shrugging. He doesn’t move his hand from where it’s gripping Zayn.

 

Zayn glares at him, a fire heating in his stomach. He was so done with people underestimating him just because he was a son of Aphrodite. “I’m not just a pretty face.” He says.

 

“I didn’t say-” Liam starts to say, but Zayn talks right over him.

 

“I’m so sick of people thinking that.” Zayn growls, getting close to his face. “I’m more than an object.”

 

Liam raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you really?”

 

“Yes.” Zayn says. He goes to punch him, but ends up grabbing Liam by the shirt and pulling him in. Their lips meet messily and this… Zayn hadn’t meant to do this, but, ok, he can go along with this. Liam wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist, pulling their bodies closer as he tosses his sword away from him. Zayn smirks against his lips, and trips Liam, making it so he ends up straddling the other boy as they land. He moves his dagger, so it sits right at Liam’s throat. “I win.”

 

“God, that’s hot.” Liam says and that’s all it takes for Zayn to toss the dagger away and they’re making out again. Liam’s huge, warm hands are resting on his waist, while Zayn’s hands travel up and down his torso. Liam’s hands move from his hips, down to his ass, gripping it through his jeans. Zayn lets out a low moan, moving his hips forward slightly. Liam lets out a moan as well, and Zayn smirks against his lips. Liam moves away from Zayn’s lips, and starts kissing his way down the other’s neck. Zayn tilts his head so Liam has better access and moans rather loudly when Liam starts nipping at a certain spot. “Like that?”

 

Zayn lets out another moan in response, and Liam gives the spot all of his attention. Zayn, on the other hand, starts moving his hips against Liam’s. Liam lets his head drop back when Zayn hits just the right spot with his thrusts. “Like that?” He mocks Liam, who lets out a growl. His digs his fingers into Zayn’s hips, urging him to go faster. Zayn kisses Liam messily, and the two end up panting in each other’s mouths, trying to get to their release. Liam gets there first, his hips still and his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. He lets out a soft moan, biting onto his lip to try and quiet it. Zayn whines softly, nipping at Liam’s neck and leaving a couple marks as he keeps thrusting. Liam slips his hands into Zayn’s back pockets, helping him.

 

“Come on babe.” He whispers in Zayn’s ear, biting on it softly.

 

Zayn lets out a groan, thrusting once, twice more before his hips still and he’s spilling his load in his pants like a 13 year old boy who just found porn.

 

Zayn lays on Liam’s body, trying to gain his breath. “That was…” Liam starts to say, but he lets the sentence fall.

 

Zayn nods. “Unexpected.” Liam nods as well, and the two of them lay there in an awkward silence as their messes begin to dry. Zayn coughs awkwardly, looking anywhere but Liam. “I’m, uh, I’m gonna-”

 

“Go?” Liam says quickly. “Me, uh, me too.”

 

“Right.” Zayn says, getting up. His pants feel awkward, tight and hurt a bit when he moves, but he needs to get out of there quickly. “I’m, uh.”

 

“Yeah.” Liam says. “I’ll see you, uh.”

 

“Later. Yeah.” Zayn says, walking quickly to the door and shutting it behind him. He lets out a breath of relief, and does his best to get to his room without getting caught by anyone.

 

____________________________________

 

 

It’s awkward, between Zayn and Liam. They can barely look each other in the eye, and Zayn knows it’s only time until one of the three others ask him about it.

 

Unsurprisingly, it’s Harry.

 

“So.” Harry says when they’re out on the beach a week after the amory event. “What’s up?”

 

Zayn shrugs, adjusting the sunglasses on his face. Harry and him had opted out of kite-surfing, Zayn because he can’t swim and Harry because he’s a klutz. “Nothing.”

 

Harry raises an eyebrow at him. “Really.” He says in a flat tone.

 

Zayn sighs. “Come on out with it then.”

 

“What’s the deal with you and Liam?” He asks in a rush. “I know it’s not my place to ask but-”

 

“We’re making things awkward for you guys?” Zayn cuts in.

 

Harry nods. “We’re just worried for you two.” He says in a quiet voice as Zayn lets out a sigh.

 

“We, uh, kindofgoteachotheroff?” He says in a rushed voice.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

“We, uh, got each other off.” Zayn repeats, a bright blush covering his cheeks. “In the armory.”

 

“What did you guys do?” Harry asks and Zayn’s cheeks get redder. “Right, ignore that.” Harry says thankfully. “But why are you guys so awkward about it? Isn’t that good, getting rid of the sexual tension between the two of you?”

 

Zayn knows that, theoretically, it should get rid of any sexual feelings for Liam, but they’re worse now. All Zayn wants to do is kiss those plump, red, soft lips while running his hands along that amazing torso and- “It’s worse.” Zayn says in a very very quiet voice, cutting off that train of thought. “Oh my god, it’s so much worse. All I want to do is kiss him or-”

 

“Or?” Harry prompts with a sly smile.

 

“Oh my god.” Zayn says, eyes widening in horror. “I like him.”

 

Harry lets out a laugh. “You act as if that’s a bad thing.”

 

“Of course it’s a bad thing.” Zayn says, running his hands through his hair. “I can’t like him. He’s an asshole and he calls me pretty boy.”

 

“But you like it.”

 

Zayn glares at him, but doesn’t say anything, especially not with Louis coming up behind Harry. “Hazza.” Louis says, falling onto him. Harry laughs, wrapping his arms around Louis’ middle and steadies the other boy. “You should join us one time instead of gossiping like old ladies.” He looks over at Zayn. “You too.”

 

Zayn shrugs. “Can’t swim.”

 

“You don’t know how to swim?” A familiar voice asks. Zayn turns around to look at Liam and wishes he didn’t.

 

Liam’s in a pair of white swim trunks that hang low on his hips, showing off that delicious V. His body glistens in the afternoon sun as he shakes out his hair, hitting Zayn with some of the water droplets. He does his best to glare at Liam (he likes to think that he succeed). “Do you mind?” He asks in annoyed tone. “And, no, I don’t.”

 

“You’re not made of sugar, pretty-” Liam starts to say.

 

“Finish that ridiculous nickname and I’ll cut off your balls.” Zayn threatens.

 

Liam raises his hands in mock surrender, smirking at him. “I’m sure you’d rather-”

 

“Finish that, and I’ll cut off your leg.” Zayn hisses.

 

Liam laughs, sitting down on the end of Zayn’s towel. “What’re we talking about?”

 

Harry shrugs. “Nothing really.”

 

“I’m hungry.” Louis states, getting off of Harry. He offers the younger boy a hand, and Harry takes it, pulling himself up. “Are you two coming?”

 

Liam shakes his head. “I, uh, got some other stuff to do.” He looks unnecessarily awkward. He doesn’t wait for any of them to reply, just gets up and starts jogging back towards his cabin.

 

Zayn watches his retreating figure for a couple moments, before turning back to Harry and Louis. “What’s up with him?”

 

Louis’s watching Liam still and lets out a sigh. “He gets like that sometimes. I should probably go after him.”

 

Harry visually tightens his grip on Louis’s hand and shakes his head. “He needs to be alone Lou, you know that.”

 

Louis sighs. “I know, I just want to help.”

 

 

____________________________________

 

 

Louis’ even more worried when Liam doesn’t show up for dinner that night, barely sitting still. Harry has to physically put a hand on his leg to stop it from shaking.

 

“I could, uh, check on him?” Zayn says, when Louis looks torn between staying right beside Harry and running to Liam’s cabin.

 

Louis shoots him a look of gratitude. “You would?”

 

Zayn shrugs. “Uh, yeah.”

 

“Just knock on the door before you go in ok?” Louis says as Harry puts an arm around him.

 

Zayn gets up as the two of them begin whispering and he makes a mental note to ask Harry or Louis about them.

 

The walk to Liam’s cabin is uneventful, since most people are at dinner. He knocks on the door like Louis told him to do, and it takes a couple seconds but Liam opens it and pulls him in.

 

As soon as Zayn’s in the cabin, Liam presses him back against the closed door and kisses him fiercely. Automatically, Zayn starts to kiss him back, relishing the feeling of Liam’s soft lips. It takes him a couple seconds to remember why he came to Liam’s cabin, but when he does remember, he push Liam away from him.

 

Not understanding completely, Liam just moves to his neck. Zayn tips his head back, not fully in control as Liam’s lips start doing sinful things to his neck. “Li-Liam.” He half moans, half whispers. He puts his hands on Liam’s chest, trying to push him away. “L-Liam.” He says, trying to be firmer.

 

Liam steps back, cheeks flushing. “S-sorry.”

 

“Uh, don’t be.” Zayn says awkwardly, catching his breath. “Louis, uh, Louis’s worried about you.”

 

Liam scuffs. “I’m fine.”

 

Zayn narrows his eyes, looking Liam over. He hadn’t noticed when he first came in (because he was a little busy being snogged), but Liam’s eyes are red and he doesn’t look too good. “You’re not.”

 

“I would know.” Liam rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, well, I do too.” Zayn says in a softer tone. “Look, I get that you think you have to be some big hotshot 24/7, but you don’t.”

 

Liam walks over to his bed, and sits down, putting his head in his hands. Zayn watches him with soft eyes and before he knows it, he’s walking over to Liam, sitting next to him and putting his arm around Liam. “I’m sorry.” Liam says after a moment, looking up at Zayn. His eyes are redder, and there’s tears gathered up in them.

 

“Hey, hey…” Zayn says, hugging him tightly. He kisses the top of Liam’s head, not saying anything. The two stay like that for a bit, just embracing one another. “What’s up, yeah?” He asks softly.

 

“I live at the camp year round.” Liam says randomly. “There’s a reason for it.” Zayn doesn’t say anything, just waits for Liam to continue. “My parents kicked me out when I was 11. Said they wanted a ‘normal’ family, and I was- I didn’t fit.”Zayn wants to hit someone. How could anyone kick their son out on the streets? “I met Louis a couple years after that and he- he’s my best mate, you know? And he just, he’s bright too. I felt like. I felt like everyone liked him so much better than me, and he’d only been here a week.” Liam lets out a watery laugh. “So, I thought, well, everyone likes Zeus, and maybe if I was… More like him, people would like me too.”

 

“But they didn’t.” Zayn supplies softly, already knowing where this was going.

 

Liam nods. “People hated me. I knew how to charm my way into people’s pants, but… It ended there.” He shrugs slightly. “I learned to deal with that as my only affection from people. Sex.”

 

“You know Louis loves you, not matter, yeah?” Zayn says. “Harry and Niall, too, as much as they don’t want to admit it.”

 

“I want people to admit it.” Liam says quietly after a moment of silence. “I want people to say ‘yeah, Liam. My best mate. He’s great.’ Not ‘oh, Liam. He’s an asshole, watch out for him.’”

 

“No one can change that but you Liam.” Zayn says to him in a soft voice. “Show them that you aren’t an asshole.”

 

Liam nods shakily. “Can you… Can you just hold me for a bit longer?”

 

“Of course.” Zayn says, before moving them so they’re lying down. Liam’s head is resting on his chest and Zayn leans down to kiss the top of his head, ignoring the pang of his heart.

 

They lie there in silence for a bit, before randomly, Liam leans up and pecks Zayn on the lips. It’s short and sweet, unlike the other two kisses they’ve shared. “What was that for?” Zayn asks with a small smile.

 

Liam shrugs, and gives him a shy smile back. “Wanted to kiss you.”

 

Zayn kisses his forehead, and then they’re cuddling again but they’re also talking. Mostly Zayn. He tells Liam about his family, the family he grew up with, and a couple of his friends. He tells Liam how he was scared, terrified even, coming to camp that he wouldn’t fit in but realises now that that was stupid, especially now that he has friends as great as Niall, Louis, Harry and Lee.

 

“We’re not friends?” Liam says in a teasing voice when Zayn doesn’t mention him.

 

“No, I hate you.” Zayn says a little too fondly. Liam looks up at him with a grin, and kisses the corner of his lips.

 

“Mhm, sure you do.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile tugging on his lips. “I could never.” He admits quietly.

 

____________________________________

 

 

It’s a nice few weeks of not-dating dating Liam.

 

They never really kiss in front of people or make it official, but they act a lot more fond to each other (a few campers have come up to Zayn, asking if they’re dating. Zayn usually shrugs with a small smile but doesn’t say anything).

 

It’s a Sunday afternoon when things go to shit.

 

They were making out against the stables for a bit, before Liam had to go and help Louis with some stuff. Zayn doesn’t mind too much, since Liam’s walking away with a stiffy and Zayn on his mind.

 

Zayn doesn’t make it too far when he hears hell herself.

 

“Liam. Interesting choice.” Eleanor says from behind him. She’s got a smug tone to her voice.

 

Zayn turns around. “Choice?”

 

“You know, for your project.” She straighten herself up. “Making someone fall for you, only to break their heart next month.”

 

“I-” Zayn starts to say, but Eleanor’s cutting him off.

 

“No, really.” She says, “Great job. He seems completely gone for you. I never could get him that into me. I suppose I never had the right body parts.” She laughs, smiling at him. “Can’t wait to see that heart broken again. Good job Zayn. You really know how to play the game.”

 

“Game?” A third voice says, and Zayn can almost feel his heart break when the voice cracks. Liam.

 

“Liam-” Zayn starts to say, but Eleanor (fuck her), cuts him off with a little, annoying laugh.

 

“My, my.” She says. “I’ve let the cat out of the bag now haven’t I? Oopsy. I’ll let you two sort this out.”

 

“No need for that.” Liam says in a cold voice. He’s glaring at Zayn. “We’re done Zayn. Whatever we had, wherever we were going, it’s gone.” His voice cracks on gone, tears welling up in his eyes. “I trusted you, Zayn. You betrayed that.”

 

“Liam…” Zayn says, a couple tears going down his cheek. “Let me explain, please.”

 

Liam shakes his head. “Don’t talk to me.” He turns around, leaving Zayn as it begins to rain.

 

____________________________________

 

 

Zayn doesn’t know how long he stays out in the rain, crying. He knows at some point, he collapsed against the stable. He knows at some point, there was thunder and lightening too.

 

It’s Lee who finds him however longer. She wraps him up in an already wet towel, and pulls him to his feet. She manages to get the two of them back to the Aphrodite cabin without much trouble, and into his room. Zayn lets her pull off most of his wet clothes, not really helping his sister. She pushes him into the bed, and is about to leave when Zayn tightens his grip on her wrist.

 

“Stay?” He asks in a small voice. Lee nods, sympathy evident in her eyes as she climbs into the bed with him. Zayn lets her wrap herself around him, kissing his forehead.

 

Zayn doesn’t sleep that night.

 

____________________________________

 

 

It’s two days later when Lee’s done with his bullshit.

 

She knocks on his door lightly, bringing in his food. She sighs when she sees he hasn’t moved. Lee places the food on his desk and puts her hands on her hips. “Alright Zayn.” She says. “I’m done with your mopey bullshit.”

 

Zayn makes an inhuman noise, pulling the covers up higher on his head when Lee opens the blinds. “Nooo.” He mumbles softly to himself. “Just leave me alone.”

 

“No.” Lee says. “I’m not.” She grabs the blanket that Zayn’s been using for the past 2 days and yanks it out of his hands. “You know what Zayn? I’m done with all of your bullshit. You don’t deserve Liam because you’re not manning up and trying to win him back.”

 

“He doesn’t want me back.” Zayn says, glaring at her.

 

Lee cocks an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really?” She says in a sarcastic tone. “That’s why it’s been raining non stop for 2 days?”

 

“S’just weather.”

 

“That Liam controls.” Lee says smugly. “He learned how to control his second year here, apparently. Only time he doesn’t have control over it is when he’s extremely emotional. Like, when he’s sad, say, it rains.” She looks at Zayn softer, placing a hand on his ankle. “He wants you, Zayn, just as much as you want him.”

 

Zayn peaks up at her. “You think that?”

 

Lee rolls her eyes. “Sweetheart, I know that. Now, go shower. You smell worse than usual.”

 

Zayn lets out a small laugh, the first one in days. “Thanks Lee.” She waves him off, walking out of the room.

 

“Thank me when you have Liam under your arm.” She says in a sing-song voice, skipping out of the room.

 

____________________________________

 

 

After Zayn had showered, Lee and him had come up with a plan to get Liam back. It was simple, in theory.

 

But Zayn was terrified of the first step.

 

They needed to get Eleanor out of the way, and the easiest legal way to do that was to challenge her for her spot as head of the Aphrodite cabin. Lee was standing beside him as he stood at Eleanor’s door. Zayn takes a deep breath, before knocking on the door loudly. It takes a couple seconds, but Eleanor’s at the door. “Yes?”

 

“I challenge you.” Zayn says quickly.

 

“Excuse me?” Eleanor asks, stepping out of her room.

 

“I challenge you for the spot as head of the Aphrodite cabin.” Zayn repeats himself, slower this time.

 

“You can’t.” Eleanor says stubbornly.

 

“I can.” Zayn crosses his arms. “I looked it up. Lee here is supporter, right Lee?”

 

“Fo’ shizzle.” Lee says, looking completely serious.

 

“Fine.” Eleanor says, huffing. “Ally and Alli are mine.”

 

“Fine.” Zayn says back. “I’ll talk to Simon and meet you in the dinning hall for the voting section.”

 

____________________________________

 

Simon agrees as soon as Zayn mentions it, and soon they’re in the dinning hall with almost all the campers. As far as Zayn can tell, the only one missing is Liam (and he’s secretly thankful for that).

 

Lee, Alli and Ally are up at the front, and explaining why they think their candied should be the head of the cabin.

 

“…And, basically, Eleanor’s a bitch.” Lee says flatly as she finishes off her mini speech. “I might have to kill her if she’s head much longer.”

 

Simon coughs loudly. “Anyways. Alli, Ally, your argument.”

 

“Well, like,” Ally is saying.

 

“Eleanor’s really pretty.” Alli says, nodding at her friend.

 

“And like. That’s what it means to be an Aphrodite’s kid.”

 

“But wait.” Alli whispers. “Zayn’s really pretty too.”

 

“Oh my god Alli, shut up.” Ally says back, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair over her shoulder exactly like Eleanor would. “You’re like, extra stupid today.”

 

“Oh my god Ally, you’re like, extra mean today.” Alli pouts, crossing her arms. Lee shoots Zayn a disbelieving look, as Eleanor huffs loudly.

 

“Anyways. Ladies.” Eleanor says over their bickering.

 

“Right.” They say at the same time.

 

“Eleanor’s been here longer so like, she knows more.” Ally says with a nod.

 

“Vote for Ellie!” Alli says, giving the crowd a ditzy smile.

 

“Zayn, Eleanor.” Simon says after the three girls sit down. “Come to the front and state your reasons.”

 

Eleanor starts, of course, and she talks about being here longer and knowing the swing of things at the camp. Zayn would almost believe her, if he didn’t know better.

 

“Zayn, your argument.” Simon says, and Zayn nods, taking a deep breath.

 

“Eleanor might be right, about knowing the swing of things better and, yeah, she’s been here longer.” He takes another breath. “But she’s going about everything wrong.” Zayn looks over the crowd, hoping to see Liam now. It would be great if Liam could hear his explanation, but, also, he didn’t want Liam to see him until the second part of the plan. “Everyone has cabin lessons, right?” A few people nod. “They’re to learn about the talents of your godly parent and learn how to use them as a demigod. Eleanor took that too far. Her ‘lesson plan’ for the summer? Find someone and break their heart, mercilessly.” There’s a few gasps. “She also tricked me and my cabin mates into thinking that to challenge her would mean having to do certain tasks before we could even get to the voting stage.” Zayn looks over at Eleanor. “Aphrodite is about beauty, physical and spiritual. She’s not about going around and breaking people’s hearts.”

 

Eleanor’s gapping at him, surprised that he would even go there. “Look.” Zayn says. “I don’t want to be cabin head, but there’s no way in hell Eleanor can be. So, I don’t care if it’s me being head of the cabin or someone else. Just as long as it’s not her.”

 

“Well.” Simon says, after a couple moments of surprise. “Let’s start the voting. All in favour of Eleanor, please raise your hand.” The only people who do are Ally and Alli. “And all in favour of Zayn, raise your hand.”

 

The entire room raises their hand, and Niall shots him a thumbs up.

 

“The result is clear.” Simon says, slamming at a hammer down on the table. “Zayn Malik, you are now head of the Aphrodite cabin.”

 

“This is an outrage!” Eleanor yells, tears going down her face. “He’s not even a-”

 

“Paul, please escort Miss Calder out of the hall.” Simon says, cutting off her screeches. Paul gets up, walks over to where Eleanor is and picks her up. He actually carries her out of the hall, much to Zayn’s surprise.

 

Zayn takes the time to go and sit at the Aphrodite table, since no one’s really paying attention to him. His cabin mates slap him on the back, congratulating him.

 

“Nice going mate.”Niall says, coming up behind you. “I have to admit, though, I hated you for a couple of days. Thought Liam was telling the truth about that stuff.”

 

“He was.” Zayn says softly. “I mean, I wasn’t lying to him or anything, but he thinks that’s the truth. That’s why you have to help me.”

 

“Whatever you need.” Niall says seriously.

 

____________________________________

 

 

Now that Zayn thinks abut it, challenging Eleanor was nothing compared to what he’s about to do. He had to recruit all of the Apollo children to help him with this one, and he was still terrified.

 

He was hiding at the top of the pit, waiting for Liam to come in. He did, just as Louis promised he would.

 

Liam’s wearing some sweats and has red eyes, and all Zayn wants to do is forget this plan and just beg for forgiveness.

 

“Don’t back out now.” Lee whispers from in front of him. She was his shield, helping hide Zayn.

 

Zayn nods. “I won’t.”

 

“Good.” She says.

 

They wait until everyone comes into the pit, and Simon does his daily announcements. He mentions Zayn, telling the people (AKA Liam) who weren’t at the meeting that he’s now head of the Aphrodite cabin. Liam looks surprised at that, and then Louis whispers something in his ear, and Liam nods.

 

It’s a little longer later, maybe ten minutes, but it feels like hours until Zayn hears the familiar keys of his song for Liam. Taking a deep breath and trying to put a lid on his nervous, Zayn stands up at just the right moment, jumping in with the Apollo kids, singing.

 

“ _Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_

_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy baby_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_ ” Zayn sings, as he walks down the steps of the pit. He’s looking straight at Liam, and he notices that Liam’s getting up. Louis, bless him, grabs Liam and holds him down.

 

_“(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_Oh boy, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_.” Zayn’s finally at the bottom of the pit, and he’s walking his way towards Liam, giving him a small smile.

 

“ _Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you._ ” Zayn continues singing, standing right in front of Liam. He dancing a bit too, but not too much. He manages to make Liam smile, too, which only causes Zayn to grin at him. He finishes off the song smiling at Liam softly.

 

“Before you say anything, let me explain.” Zayn says quickly. The entire pit is empty, except for him. “I never once had that stupid game of Eleanor’s in my head when we were together. Never. I wanted us to work for however long we could. Not just some stupid thing so I could break your heart a couple weeks later.” Zayn pauses, looking at Liam. God, he looks beautiful. That’s really all Zayn can think at this moment. “I really really like you Liam.” Liam’s face is red and Zayn knows he can feel the looks of their fellow campers. Zayn knows he can. “So, uh. Say something?” Zayn asks.

 

“You really like me?” Liam asks after a moment.

 

“He just sung to you, you douchecanoe!” Lee calls out. “Of course he likes you!”

 

“Uh, right.” Liam says with a small, awkward laugh. “I suppose that’s a given.”

 

Zayn’s starting to doubt himself, honestly. Liam hasn’t really said much, and, oh god, what if he’s over Zayn? What if he doesn’t want him anymore? What if he realised that Zayn’s actually a horrible person and never wants to see him ever again and Zayn has to move to Mexico and go by Uncle Carlos? He doesn’t even like burritos!

 

He can feel the blood leaving his face, and he probably looks like, 5 shades lighter or something but then- oh.

 

Liam’s kissing him.

 

His lips are a little more chapped than Zayn remembers but he doesn’t care. Just like he doesn’t care about the catcalling that’s going on.

 

He moves his hands so their tangled in Liam’s hair, pulling him closer. Liam, on the other hand, moves his hands onto Zayn’s back, bringing them flush together. They kiss for a couple moments longer, before Zayn feels a couple raindrops land on him. He pulls away from Liam slightly, looking up only to get a raindrop in his eye.

 

“Shit.” He mumbles, blinking quickly.

 

Liam laughs, kissing his cheek. “Sorry babe.”

 

Zayn looks at Liam, narrowing his eyes. “That’s totally your fault isn’t it?”

 

Liam gives him an innocent look. “Hey, I can’t control the weather when I’m experiencing very emotional times.”

 

“Isn’t rain supposed to be sad though?” Zayn asks. “You’re not sad, right?”

 

Liam laughs again. “No. Call them happy tears, if you want.”

 

Zayn laughs, letting his head rest on Liam’s shoulder. “I can already tell your a sap.”

 

“I’m your sap though.” Liam mumbles, then stiffens. “It’s, uh, not to early to assume we’re dating?”

 

Zayn shakes his head quickly. “No, no, no. Definitely. We can date. If you want.”

 

“I do.” Liam says, kissing him softly on the lips as it continues to rain.

 

Zayn can definitely get on board with some kissing in the rain.

 

And if the two of them get sick from the cold rain and spend a week in bed together, well, no one’s blaming them.

 

(Well, maybe they blame Liam.)

 

(”I said I was sorry Zayn!”)


End file.
